When the Ghosts Return
by Cells-girl
Summary: When Cyrus is released from Hell to return to Earth, he has more than revenge on his mind. Will the descendant of one of his ghosts ruin his plan?
1. Second Chanse

When the ghosts return I do not own the 13 ghosts; if I did you people would have something to seriously worry about.  
  
Cyrus stood at the gates of hell, looking at his master Lucifer. "Cyrus, you have failed me." Lucifer growled. "Master," He begged. "If you allow me to return to life and let me control the 12 ghosts, then I will rebuild your former glory and open the gates of Hell on earth for you." "Perhaps, but you must not fail for the descendant of the torso will be around, so be weary." "His descendant, I thought he was killed before he could start a family!" "He spent a night with his high school sweetheart and she bared his child. That child is his granddaughter." "What is so menacing about this child that causes us to be weary of her?" Cyrus tilted his head to the side.  
  
"She has the power to see the ghosts without the special glasses, she can harness the power of the dead and use it as her own weapon, and also her telepathy has us all concerned." "As you wish master, I will get the girl out of the way so that you may transcend to the realm of the earth and rule us all." With that he bowed and Lucifer lifted up his hand and Cyrus disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Do not fail me again Cyrus, or it will be your last." 


	2. Unwanted News

I don't own the 13 ghosts.  
  
Cyrus appeared back in his glass house marveling at its glory. "I still can't believe that this time I will actually succeed!" His cape swept across the ground as he walked through the doors and walked calmly into the study. He picked up the receiver on the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello Lewis Law firm, how may I help you today?" A feminine voice said from the other end of the phone. "This is Cyrus, I need a favor." Cyrus looked seriously at the phone. "Yes Mr. Cyrus, what will you be requesting from us at this time?" "I need another lawyer. My estate is going to be sent to another relative of mine. A long lost relative that has recently been made aware to me." He smiled menacingly as he spoke. "Yes sir, will you also be inviting your nephew also?" She asked. "Yes, I think that Arthur should be returned. That will be all." "Yes, sir." With that he hung up the phone and heard the familiar 'click'. Cyrus decided to freshen up before his guests arrived. He walked into one of the empty rooms and changed, not caring that the entire house was made of glass and he could see all the way outside. "So now to check on my children." He smiled and smoothed a wrinkle out of his shirt and walked into the basement. Just as he thought, the cubes were there and they were occupied. "Hello my dear." He said to the bound woman as she screamed at him and attempted to escape from her prison. Cyrus laughed and continued through the maze of cubes and upset inhabitants. He was getting a perverse thrill from watching their pathetic attempts at escape. "Listen to me," He bellowed and as if on command the ghosts looked his way. "Good, now you belong to me again." He laughed deep and grabbed his sides. Soon he stopped and continued his speech. "You will do as I say. If I say kill, you will not stop until they are dead. Soon my nephew and a little surprise will arrive." Cyrus walked over to the cube containing the torso. He kneeled down and looked straight into the torso's eyes. "Your granddaughter will be attending this little party." The torso looked at Cyrus with surprise, then contempt. "She will die so that my master can rule this planet. Oh and another thing," He put his face up to the glass, "She doesn't need the glasses and she can use your powers as her own." Cyrus couldn't take it anymore and walked up to his room. Once there his body took over and he yelled in passion as his needs were quenched. After that he took a bath and prepared for tomorrow. 


	3. Introducing Sara

I do not own the 13 ghosts, but if I did the world would be mine! Ok, now on to the story. 'Thoughts' *premonition* #dream# I was chasing my sister around the yard; she took my Disturbed CD again. "Where is it Kail? If you don't tell me I'll go tell mom!" She ran into the house just as a shiny black car pulled into the driveway. I hurried into the house just to find Kail telling mom that I had said some bad things. "Mom, a car just pulled in and I don't recognize it." "Ok Sara just wait here." She walked to the door just as the doorbell rang. There was a man dressed up in a fancy suit holding a briefcase. "Is Sara here?" The man asked. "Who would you be?" My mom asked. "Oh, pardon my rudeness. I'm Ben Maddox, is Sara here?" Ben said. "I'm Sara." I walked up behind my mom and stood behind her to hide. That was kind of hard because I am 5'4" and my mom's 5'3". "May I come in?" Ben asked and both my mom and I took a step backwards to let him in. "What brings you here?" My mom asked. "I'm here for Sara; it seems that her Grandfather has left her a little inheritance." Ben smiled politely, almost too polite. "What grandfather?" My mother and my step-father said in unison. "Her grandfather Jimmy Gambino, her biological father's father." "My real dad's dad?" I asked perking up and forgetting about the family that surrounded me. "Yes," He smiled evilly 'now I've gotten her attention' "Your real father." "This is a lie." My mother narrowed her eyes and had venom in her voice. "Mom." I knew that she was lying; my ability to know the truth and see into her thoughts told me that. "Let him speak." "Thank you, now all I need is your signature on a few documents." Ben pulled out a pile of papers. "We will not sign anything, you should leave." My step-father, James, pointed to the door. "All right." Ben put the papers away and headed towards the door. "I'll walk you to your car." I looked at the anger in my parents faces as I walked Ben to his car. "They seem nice." Ben dusted his jacket off and started to open the door in his car. "I'll sign, but I'm only 17 and it might not be legal." I looked at the ground. "That is exactly why I came here; I need only your signature. Only Jimmy's blood relatives can claim the inheritance." He smiled again. "Where do I sign?" I signed all the papers that needed to be signed. "So, where is this house?" "I'll return tomorrow and take you there." Ben smiled and got into his car. "I'll be here around eleven." "All right." I'll be ready. I watched him go and then went back inside. "What was that all about?" James asked as he grabbed my arm. ".." I kept my mouth shut. SMACK! James hit me and I fell into the table. I was about in tears so I ran to my room to pack. As I got out my suitcase, I felt something warm running down my chin. I wiped my chin and saw that it was blood. James had hit me so hard that he had busted my lip right in the center. I started to cry but instead used that energy to pack. I went to bed right after I finished packing so that I would be ready for tomorrow.  
  
Author was sitting at his table drinking his morning coffee thinking about Jean. Lately he had been dreaming about her. He was stuck behind the glass and could only see her. He was starting to forget what it felt like to touch her. He felt bad. The coffee tasted bitter but he still drank it. He was lonely, Bobby was staying at his aunt's house and Kathy was in college studying to be a doctor. He looked down at the paper sitting on the table. -Smallpox epidemic under control in Nairobi- He turned away from the paper and stood up. After dumping his coffee into the sink he looked out the window and went to go find his coat. Author was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He walked slowly over to it and began to compose himself. He answered the door to see a lawyer holding a briefcase. "Hello, I'm Ben Maddox. I'm here regarding you Uncle Cyrus." Ben looked around Author's apartment. "Cyrus is dead." Author was losing his patience. "I know but he sent me here to give you this." He handed Author a note written on what looked to be a piece of old parchment that was scorched on the edges. "I hope to see you there." Ben smiled and quickly took his leave. "Wait!" But it was too late, Ben had just gotten on the elevator and the doors closed. "How could this be?" Author looked back down at the note in his hands.  
Author,  
Guess what, I'm back and so is she. Remember your wife Jean? Well  
this time I will not hesitate to open the eye unless you return to the house. Oh,  
  
Dennis says hi. Author I know that we've not always gotten along but I hope to  
see you tomorrow. Oh, there will also be a special guest, one that was recently  
added to the Arcanum. You'll see when you get here.  
Your loving uncle,  
Cyrus Author ran to his small room and started to pack. He wasn't going to let Cyrus win, this time his children would be safe. One thing still plagued his mind though, who was this special guest that Cyrus was talking about? 


	4. The House Reveled

I do not own the 13 ghosts, thank your lucky stars. 'thoughts' #dreams# *premonition*  
  
I woke up about eight the next morning and went to take a shower. As I was lathering my hair I heard a voice in my head. I couldn't understand it because it sounded like Latin. I finished my shower and hurried to get dressed. I quickly picked up my suit case and took it out to the garage before anyone else woke up. "I'm glad that it's Saturday, that means that mom is at work and James is still sleeping." About ten though, Kail woke up and started making pop-tarts. "So Sara, whatcha doing up so early?" "I couldn't sleep, I was having nightmares." "Really?" Kail wouldn't believe anything I told her. "Yes, there were giant spiders and a big glass house with lots of people in it." 'If I just make it up she can't tell the difference can she?' I looked at the clock as James woke up and stumbled out into the kitchen to make some coffee. It was almost eleven so I quickly finished getting ready and snuck outside. As if on cue, Ben pulled into the driveway at exactly eleven. "Are you ready?" He asked as I opened the car door and put my suitcase in the back. "Yeah, but we have to hurry." I got into the passengers seat and quickly shut the door and put my seatbelt on. "All right." He quickly pulled out and drove off quickly. I heard a shotgun blast as a tree behind us exploded into dust. I looked back to see a seriously pissed off James holding a still smoking shotgun. "Don't worry I've all ready contacted the police so they won't take you home right away." "Thanks." I suddenly was very interested in my feet. "Don't mention it; we'll be at the house in about five hours." He smiled and continued to drive. "Okay." I stared out the window and after about three hours I drifted off to sleep. #I was running from a man in a black cape. His face was evil, and he held a thick book that smelled of ash and sulfur. I could feel an extreme heat emanating from behind me but I didn't stop. That was until I tripped over something and fell. I looked back to see what it was and froze with fear. There was a severed head wrapped in what looked like plastic wrap. It was yelling at me to run and get away# I awoke just as we pulled into the drive of an expensive looking glass house. "We're here." Ben turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I got out of the car and pulled my suitcase from the backseat. "Welcome home." Ben motioned to the house. "There will be a guest stopping by later to check out the house. So don't worry, I've heard that he's a real nut job so don't listen to what he says." "Then why is he coming here?" I was curious. I brushed a strand of Blood- red auburn hair and looked at the house again. "He is coming to check the circuit breakers and make sure that the house is okay. It's been sitting empty for a while." "Oh." I didn't really believe him but I was still in awe of the house. "Shall we?" He motioned to the house again and we walked to the door. Ben pulled a strange key from his pocket and put it in the house. The key opened the door and we walked inside.  
  
Author was driving like hell to get back to the house. He was hoping that whoever this special guest was hadn't arrived yet. As he pulled into the driveway he saw a black car was sitting there. "Oh shit, I'm too late." Author quickly turned off his car and jumped out. He ran to the door just to find it open, he hurried inside just to find the lawyer and a teenage girl in the library. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Author yelled, but his voice stalled as he looked at her. She had medium blood-red auburn hair with gray and yellow eyes. They looked normal except that they were gray on the outside with a layer of yellow around the pupil. She was extremely pale and she was holding a suitcase. "Who are you?" Author asked. "I'm Ben Maddox." Ben offered his hand to Author but he didn't take it. "Who are you?" He pointed to the girl. "Me?" Author nodded. "I'm Sara." The girl sounded young and innocent. "Why are you here?" Author demanded. "That is none of your concern Author." Ben said stepping in front of me and blocking Authors view.  
  
Ben stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the man called Author. He looked so sad and at the same time worried, what could be wrong? "Sara, why don't you go upstairs and find a room?" Ben looked over his shoulder at me. "Okay." I started to walk to the stairs when Author yelled at me. "Don't go up there; we need to get out of here as fast as we can!" "It's too late, Author. It's already begun." Ben smiled and sat down. Just as he did, the walls started moving and the exit was blocked off. I quickly walked up the stairs to find a room. It was weird though, I couldn't shake the feeling like I was being watched. I stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall. "Okay, so the walls move, and I'm being paranoid. Well maybe not, I hope that this all gets sorted out." I walked a little further and found a room with a queen size bed and a shelf full of books. I quickly put my suitcase on the end of the bed and walked over to the books. I had never heard of any of them so I picked up a thick book and sat down on the bed and began reading. The book was written in a language I didn't understand. So I decided to have one of the voices in my head translate it. The voices talked to me sometimes, they told me what was going to happen and how to help. I opened the book to the first page and closed my eyes. I focused and found the voice I was looking for. It was the voice of a comforting old woman with black hair and eyes. She helped my look into my past before so I thought that she could help me now.  
  
Well what do you think? The voices in my head are the voices that help me sort out the past, present, and future. Not the voices that a crazy person hears. They are sort of like inner monologue but they have a mind of their own. 


	5. Trapped

I do not own the 13 ghosts, but if I did I there would be total chaos. 'thoughts' #dreams# *premonitions* -voice in my head-  
  
I concentrated until I could hear the old woman's voice. Then I opened my eyes and began to look at the symbols in the book. Soon I could hear her voice translating in my head. -This book is to help understand the realm of the dead. If one has a grasp of the rules of the realm then they can walk amongst the dead with no fear of death. The dead obey rules, special spells engraved in a surface can protect oneself from being attacked by one of the dead.- An hour and 50 pages later. -The spell to walk amongst the dead is this. In order to walk amongst the dead you must spill a drop of your blood and recite this chant. I wish to walk alone upon the realm of death among the ghosts of time past. Seen not by my eyes but by the living. I *your name here* accept the realm of death into my being and walk amongst you as one of your own. To walk among and to die within if I shall spill the blood of another.- ??quickly stopped reading and slammed the book shut, causing a bunch of dust to fly out in a curtain. "I have to spill my blood and accept the realm of death into my being and accept and obey the spells. I must not spill the blood of another of I will be trapped there forever." I quickly put the book back and went to leave, but the door was closed and I couldn't open it.  
  
Cyrus smiled to himself as he shut the door to Sara's room. He quickly brushed off his cloak and rushed off before she broke her trance. "That was ingenious, putting all of those old books there." He said to himself as he rushed down the stairs to see his nephew. As he entered the library, he stopped and swore to himself; both Ben and Author were standing outside and yelling at each other. He looked at the door and noticed that it hadn't closed all the way. He quickly finished shutting the door and smiled to himself. "I may not have the 13th ghost but I have the oracle. She can easily be used in place of the 12 ghosts. But let's have some fun first shall we?" He laughed and his laughter echoed through the house. Cyrus rushed to the basement to release the ghosts. He rushed past a couch in the library, totally ignoring the figure crouching behind it.  
  
Dennis crouched behind the couch hoping that Cyrus wouldn't see him. As Cyrus rushed past he saw that he was heading to the basement. Dennis stood up and walked to the door, and saw Author and a lawyer arguing outside. "If they are out there, then who is in here?" He quickly rushed up the stairs and saw a girl resting on one of the beds. She looked about 16 or 17 and he knew that Cyrus was going to release the ghosts on her. He quickly banged on the door and was thrown back into the wall behind him. The girl stirred and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked right at him and quickly rushed towards the door.  
  
I woke up and saw a man slumped on the floor outside my room. I quickly rushed to the door to see if he was okay. I got on my knees and peered out at him as he got up. I put my hands on the glass and he looked shocked. "Are you okay?" I asked him but he just stared at me. I stood up and so did he. I took a step back as he pushed something on the side of the door and it opened. "Are you okay?" I repeated. Again he just stared at me until. "You can see me?" He looked shocked. "Of course, I can hear you to." I put my hands on my hips. "I'm Sara, who are you?" "I'm Dennis, Dennis Rafkin." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. "You're going to need these." "Why?" "There are spirits that are about to be release in this house and your going to need these to see them." "But I can see you, why do I need them?" I brushed a strand of hair from my eyes. "Oh, well you might just want to hang on to them then." He handed me the glasses and our hands brushed together as I reached for them. I saw pain; he never could be touched because he had a gift. He quickly fell to the floor and went into convulsions. I tried to help him up but he pushed me away. Dennis stood up and looked at me in fear. "You are the one Cyrus wants, you're the oracle. With you he doesn't need the 13 ghosts. I need to get you out of here!" He pushed me out the door and rushed me down the hall towards the door. We ran down the stairs and stopped in the library. Author and Ben were pounding on the glass and looking worried. I went up to the glass and tried to open it, but it was stuck shut. I pounded on it and sparks flew out of it as I was flung backwards into Dennis. I heard him scream before I blacked out.  
  
Author watched as Sara pounded on the glass and was flung back. She fell on the ground halfway across the library. She didn't get back up and he was getting worried. He quickly looked towards Ben. "Is there another way into the house?" "What?" Ben thought for a moment. "Yes, but we have to hurry." With that both Ben and Author rushed around the house and saw a small opening in the glass. They quickly squeezed through it and found themselves in the basement. There were containment cubes scattered around the basement. From the looks of the wires and spells etched in the glass, Cyrus had the ghosts captured again. "No it can't be Cyrus has the ghosts trapped again!" Author forgot about Ben and quickly ran to the stairs. He ran up them and didn't stop until he got to the library. Sara was still on the ground. He kneeled down next to her and saw a pair of glasses. The same ones he wore over six months ago when he was here last. He picked them up and quickly put them on. He was shocked when he saw Dennis lying on the floor next to her. As Author watched, Dennis slowly stood up and held his head. "Oh man, that wasn't good. I hope that she's okay." Dennis opened his eyes just to see Author kneeling besides Sara. "Dennis, what happened?" "She hit the glass and was thrown backwards, through me." Dennis almost touched her arm before pulling back. "Will she be okay?" "I don't know, I saw her die and I think she saw how I died." "What, how could she?" "She has a similar curse like I do. She sees like I do but she doesn't need to touch. She just sees and knows." "Dennis, wait. I don't understand." "Author, she's telepathic. She can see me without the glasses." Dennis took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked quickly at Author. ".." Author just stared at Dennis and then down at Sara. 'I hope that she'll be okay.' Author and Dennis quickly took Sara upstairs to her room. They set her down on the bed when Author and Dennis noticed the books on the shelf across from the bed.  
  
Well what do you think? It doesn't matter if you flame me, I could use the heat. Hell is starting to freeze and they pay me bundles of cash for flames. Oh yeah, I'm just getting board of just posting and not getting reviews. If you want me to continue the story, let's see, I want 5 reviews per chapter. Okay that sounds fair right? Bye for now! ( 


	6. Betrayal

I do not own the 13 ghosts. So don't worry, the noises from your closet is just in your imagination.  
  
Ben watched Author run up the stairs without looking back. "Author just doesn't get it does he?" Ben scratched his head before getting up and taking in what he saw. The cubes were in use, all but one. "I guess that Cyrus couldn't get Jean back after she crossed over." He slowly walked around the basement looking for the machine again. After what seemed like an hour he gave up and turned around to find the stairs, unfortunately for him, two of the ghosts had been released by that time.  
  
Author shook Sara and she reluctantly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Dennis and then at Author. She then stood up and backed away until she was up against the wall. "What happened why am I still here, I shouldn't be here." She looked confused and afraid. "Now you're just getting this?" Dennis looked at her and glared, then something went past his eyes and he looked at the floor. He looked back at Sara, "Sorry it's just that you shouldn't have come here." He then walked over to and overstuffed couch and sat down.  
  
I woke up to Author shaking me I got up and backed up against a wall. I was afraid; I had seen how Dennis was killed in this house. I also got to see all the ghosts that were trapped here. All but one ghost, Jean Kritticos. She had died in a fire a few months before this house was built. What had struck me the most was my grandfather, Jimmy Gambino; he had been hacked to pieces and was now called the Torso. "What happened why am I still here?" I looked up at both of them when Dennis spoke. "Now you're just getting this?" He looked angry then something passed by his eyes and he looked sad. I saw him then look at his feet and apologize. I didn't understand and became even more confused. I didn't read his mind because I still wanted them to trust me, but I could still tell that they were worried. "How do we get out of here?" "We have to destroy the occularis and free the ghosts again." Author said as he straightened a wrinkle out of his dirt-stained shirt. I could see that there was a rip on the shoulder and he was bleeding. "Author, you're bleeding." I said. He looked at me and I pointed to his shoulder. He seemed shocked. "Wait let me get that." I put my hands on his wound." This is a trick that I learned from a friend of mine before I left my home to come here." I concentrated and felt a heat come from my hands and then I saw that he relaxed. I took my hands off him and the bleeding had stopped. Dennis then stood up and looked surprised.  
  
"You can heal people?" Dennis practically screamed. "Not heal; I can just stop the bleeding. It's really not a power just a gift that runs in my family." I looked at the ground. "Dennis;" He looked at me. "Never mind I shouldn't bring it up." He stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you alone?" He scratched the back of his head and walked off letting me follow him into the darkened hall. He turned and faced me and I couldn't believe what he wanted me to do.  
  
"Sara, I need you to do something for me." He looked ashen like he saw hell itself.  
  
"What is it Dennis?" I looked deeply into his eyes and tried to see what he wanted.  
  
"You need to find the occularis and destroy it, Dennis can protect you; but I." He stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"What is it?" I was getting frustrated.  
  
"In order to destroy it, you need to become a ghost." Dennis looked like he was very uncomfortable.  
  
"How, why, tell me Dennis. How am I supposed to become a ghost? Should I do a spell or." I trailed off as he motioned me to follow him. He stopped at the stairs to the basement.  
  
"Look down there." He pointed down into the blackness; as I leaned over to look I felt a pressure on my back and tumbled down the steps.  
  
Dennis turned away as he heard the shattering of bone and the sickening splat as she hit the floor. He really didn't want to do this but it was what he needed to do. She had to be a ghost. If not to save the world; then for himself.  
  
Well what do you think? Review me and tell me how you want the next chapter to be. Should it be a get together? (You know what I mean) or should I just make it a vengeful sad chappie? Well REVIEW so I can have some feed back.  
  
P.S. A big thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. Keep um coming! 


End file.
